The Angels and The Devils story
by Megumi Claire
Summary: Rin Kamine, ketua kelompok berandalan yang biasa disebut The Devils dan Len Kagamine, ketua OSIS dari kelompok OSIS yang biasa disebut The Angels. Apa jadinya kalau orang tua Rin meminta tolong Len untuk mendisiplinkan Rin sekaligus menjadi calon tunangan Rin dan tinggal satu rumah dengan Rin? RnR? Chap 3-
1. Prolog

"Tadaima."

"Oh? Okaeri Rin."

"HAH?! Kau?!-"

* * *

Desclaimer :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

The Angels and The Devils story © Megumi Claire

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Romance

.

Warning :

Typo, Alur kecepetan pake banget, Bahasa abstrak plus labil (?)

Summary :

Rin Kamine, ketua kelompok berandalan yang biasa disebut The Devils dan Len Kagamine, ketua OSIS dari kelompok OSIS yang biasa disebut The Angels. Apa jadinya kalau orang tua Rin meminta tolong Len untuk mendisiplinkan Rin sekaligus menjadi calon tunangan Rin dan tinggal satu rumah dengan Rin? RnR? | Prolog-

* * *

~Prolog~

* * *

"Kyaa- mereka datang!"

"Aww kau tampan seperti biasa Meito-sama!"

"Kyaa Rinto-sama!"

"Kau cantik seperti biasa Miku-sama!~"

"Luka-sama jadilah pacarku~"

"Len-sama! Aku mencintaimu!"

[Okeh, agak berlebihan emang /plak]

"Haah, berisik seperti biasa." Kata laki-laki berambut honey blonde yang memakai 4 jepit rambut di bagian pony nya.

"Susah ya jadi orang yang populer." Kata laki-laki berambut coklat sambil merapihkan rambutnya (?)

"Kau tidak perlu narsis seperti itu Meito-kun." Kata perempuan berambut pink.

"Uuh! Lagi-lagi aku kalah nilai sama kamu, Luka-chan!" kata perempuan berambut teal sambil meremas kertas hasil ujian.

"Miku, jangan merusak kertas itu! Kertas itu akan ditempel di papan pengumuman bodoh!" kata laki-laki berambut honeyblonde yang diikat ponytail.

"Hai hai Len Kaicho." Kata perempuan teal yang disebut Miku itu.

Mereka adalah kelompok OSIS di sekolah Yamaha Crypton High School. Kelompok mereka sering disebut The Angels karena prestasi dan sikap mereka yang baik kepada seluruh murid disekolah itu kecuali-

"Hmm, sepertinya ada yang mendapat sambutan selamat pagi yang meriah dari para murid." Kata perempuan berambut honeyblonde pendek.

"Haah.. Kamine Rin. Aku mendapat laporan lagi dari sekolah lain kalau kau sudah membuat 10 murid babak belur." Kata laki-laki bernama Len itu sambil menghela napas.

-kepada kelompok Rin Kamine. Ya, Len atau lebih tepatnya Kagamine Len sudah cukup lelah menerima laporan dari 10 sekolah lebih akibat ulah dari kelompok Rin Kamine.

"Mereka yang mencari masalah dengan kami duluan!" bantah perempuan disamping Rin yang membawa boneka teddybear.

"Sudahlah Mayu, percuma saja kita menjelaskan ini ke mereka. Otak mereka sudah penuh sama pelajaran." Ejek laki-laki berambut biru laut.

"Kai, kau tidak perlu mengejek mereka karena otakmu kosong." Kata laki-laki berambut merah.

"Otakmu juga kosong bodoh!" kata perempuan yang dipanggil Rin itu sambil menjitak kepala laki-laki berambut merah.

"Len, ayo pergi. Percuma kamu ngomong begitu ke mereka." Kata Miku yang mulai sebal.

"Rin, kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Kapan kau akan bersikap sopan dan feminim layaknya perempuan normal?" kata Rinto sambil memegang dahinya.

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar itu dari mulut Rinto-nii! Mau berapa kalipun nii-sama ngomong gitu, jawaban aku tetep sama dan akan tetep sama selamanya." Kata Rin dengan nada tinggi.

Rin dan Rinto adalah saudara jauh. Mereka memang akrab dari kecil. Awalnya orang tua Rin sudah meminta tolong kepada Rinto untuk mendisiplinkan Rin. Tapi selalu gagal. Bahkan Rin sekarang makin parah karena sudah memiliki kelompok sendiri.

Kelompok Rin, biasa disebut The Devils. Mereka disebut begitu karena mereka selalu berbuat onar dengan sekolah lain. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah menyakiti murid yang ada di sekolah ini. Penampilan mereka berandal dan selalu melanggar peraturan sekolah. Prestasi mereka parah kecuali Rin. Prestasi Rin selalu bagus. Entah kenapa, dia selalu berada di peringkat kedua pararrel. Siapa peringkat kesatunya? Tentu saja Kagamine Len.

"Ayo masuk Len. Sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi." Kata Meito.

Kelompok The Angels pun masuk kekelas mereka yaitu 2–1. Kelas elit yang berisi murid-murid disiplin dan pintar.

"Ne Tei, kali ini sekolah mana?" kata Rin kepada laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku malas kekelas. Kita bolos saja yuk. Katanya sih ada taman bermain yang baru buka disekitar sini." Kata Tei

"Hmm, ide bagus!~" kata perempuan yang bernama Mayu itu.

"Iya, aku juga males ngikutin pelajaran terus." Kata Rin.

"Siapa tau disana ada es kri-"

"Yosh! Ayo pergi." Potong Mayu.

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar Mayu. Memang lebih baik dipotong dari awal karena kalau diteruskan Kaito pasti akan berbicara semua hal tentang es krim yang panjangnya luar binasa (?)

Diam-diam sekelompok The Angels menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Hahh.. mereka ini benar-benar bodoh." Kata Miku sambil menghela napas.

"Aku juga mau skip kelas. Rasanya bosan untuk mendengar pelajaran yang sudah kupelajari di kelas." Kata Luka tenang.

"Kau mau kemana Luka?" kata Rinto bingung.

"Perpustakaan. Seperti biasanya." Kata Luka singkat

"Guru tidak akan mengkhawatirkan kita kalau kita bolos. Berbeda dengan kelompok mereka yang selalu membuat para guru kualahan." Kata Meito.

"Aku akan mengurus mereka. Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot." Kata Len yang berjalan mendahului mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kita pakai cara yang biasanya kita lakukan." Kata Rin saat mereka tiba di belakang gedung sekolah.

Mereka mengangguk dan mulai menyelinap mendekati gerbang.

 **Len POV**

Aku tau mereka bodoh tapi tak kusangka mereka sebodoh ini.

Kalian pikir kalian bisa lolos dengan memakai cara yang sama?

Beruntung aku sudah membawa guru konseling bersamaku.

"Hey kalian pikir kalian bisa lolos kali ini?!" teriakku saat melihat mereka yang siap untuk keluar dari gerbang.

Mereka melihatku dengan wajah terkejut mereka.

Hihihi benar-benar lucu. Mereka seperti kelinci yang kabur dari kandangnya.

 **Normal POV**

"Kalian semua keruanganku sekarang!" teriak guru konseling yang sudah Len bawa.

"T-tapi kali ini kami tidak mencari masalah kok. Kita cuma mau membo-" ucapan Mayu terputus karena ada tangan kekar yang membungkam mulutnya.

"Kau mau mencari masalah?" kata Tei yang membungkam mulut Mayu dengan suara kecil.

[Aww pairing macam apa ini xD /abaikan]

Mayu hanya terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu

"Seperti yang dikatakan Mayu. Kita tidak mencari masalah dengan sekolah lain hari ini!" teriak Rin ketus.

"Oh? 'Hari ini' ya? Bagaimana dengan besok? Atau lusa?" kata Len dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau pisang!" teriak Rin.

Kaito menepuk kepala Rin dengan tangannya untuk membuat Rin tenang.

"Sensei, kita membolos karena kita males mendengar celotehan membosankan dari guru yang di sekolah ini." Kata Kaito enteng.

Ucapannya membuat semua yang ada disitu cengo seketika.

"Pst! Apa kau sudah gila Kai?!" bisik Tei.

Seketika muncul perempatan siku dikepala guru itu dan menarik kuping Kaito.

"Kalian semua! Ikut denganku **sekarang juga**!" teriak guru itu sambil menekan kata 'sekarang juga'.

"Sensei, boleh aku mengurus ketuanya?" tanya Len.

Guru itu mengangguk dan membawa kelompok Rin keruangannya.

"A-apa?! T-tidak mau!" kata Rin kualahan.

Len tersenyum puas dan menggendong Rin ala bri- bukan bukan ala bridal. Ini jauh lebih parah xD Len mengendong Rin seperti orang mengangkat karung.

"Hey lepaskan aku shota!" berontak Rin sambil memukul punggung Len.

Muncul perempatan siku dikepala Len saat mendengar kata 'shota'.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Turunkan aku! Pisang bodoh!" teriak Rin yang masih belum jera.

Len yang sudah lelah mendengar celotehan dan ejekan Rin itu segera menurunkan Rin.

"Mau apa kau?!" teriak Rin curiga.

"Hmm.. kau memang harus kuberi ajaran khusus ya Rin." Kata Len tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku heran kenapa kamu bisa mendapat peringkat kedua." Ejek Len.

"Hah?! Kau menantangku pisang?!" teriak Rin kesal.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau mendisiplinkan kamu Rin. Tapi tidak sekarang." Kata Len.

"Mendisiplinkanku? Atas hak siapa kamu melakukan itu?" tanya Rin yang mulai kebingungan.

"Sudahlah. Capek aku ngomong sama orang bodoh. Sampai jumpa di rumah Rin." Kata Len yang pergi meninggalakan Rin yang masih mencerna kata-kata Len.

"Huh? Sampai jumpa dirumah?" tanya Rin bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog – End

* * *

 **A/N :**

Yosh minna aku mau buat fanfic singkat kali ini.

Kalo bisa fanfic ini mau aku buat 1 chapter aja.

Tapi kalo minna-san mau chapter lebih, mungkin aku bisa panjangin fanfic ini xD

Pairing juga rencananya mau aku pake Len x Rin sama Tei x Mayu aja. Tapi kemungkinan besar aku pake pairing Miku x Kaito juga (?)

Review?


	2. Chapter 1

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau mendisiplinkan kamu Rin. Tapi tidak sekarang." Kata Len.

"Mendisiplinkanku? Atas hak siapa kamu melakukan itu?" tanya Rin yang mulai kebingungan.

"Sudahlah. Capek aku ngomong sama orang bodoh. Sampai jumpa di rumah Rin." Kata Len yang pergi meninggalakan Rin yang masih mencerna kata-kata Len.

"Huh? Sampai jumpa dirumah?" tanya Rin bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

Desclaimer :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

The Angels and The Devils story © Megumi Claire

.

Rated : T

.

Warning :

Typo, Alur kecepetan pake banget, Bahasa labil (?)

Summary :

Rin Kamine, ketua kelompok berandalan yang biasa disebut The Devils dan Len Kagamine, ketua OSIS dari kelompok OSIS yang biasa disebut The Angels. Apa jadinya kalau orang tua Rin meminta tolong Len untuk mendisiplinkan Rin sekaligus menjadi calon tunangan Rin dan tinggal satu rumah dengan Rin? RnR?

* * *

~ Chap. 1 : Tinggal satu rumah dengan dia?! ~

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai Rin-sama." Kata Haku, supir keluargaku.

"Loh dimana mobil yang lainnya? Dan mobil siapa itu?" tanyaku pada Haku ketika sampai di Mansion.

"Sepertinya Rin-sama belum diberitahu Rinto-sama." Kata Haku.

"Soal apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Rin-sama akan tau saat sudah memasuki Mansion." Kata Haku yang langsung meninggalkanku didepan pintu mansion.

"Eh?! Haku? Mau kemana kamu?-" tanyaku kaget.

"Saya mau kembali ke Mansion Rinto-sama-"

"Hey! Ini rumah Otou-sama. Kalau bukan rumah dia ya rumah siapa lagi?" kataku yang mulai kesal.

"Maaf, Rin-sama. Saya tidak diperbolehkan memberitahu apa yang terjadi. Silahkan masuk kedalam kalau anda semakin penasaran." Kata Haku sopan dan langsung membawa mobil keluar dari mansion.

Huh?!

Sebenernya ada apa hari ini?

Otou-sama dan Oka-sama tidak mengatakan sesuatu sebelumnya.

Ya udah lah yang penting aku masuk dulu.

"Tadaima." Kataku sambil meletakkan sepatu dan memakai sandal rumah.

Loh?

Kenapa tidak ada maid dan butler yang menyambutku?

"Oh, Okaeri Rin." Kata seseorang.

Sekarang apa lagi?

Kenapa aku mendengar suara Len disi-

" _Sudahlah. Capek aku ngomong sama orang bodoh. Sampai jumpa di rumah Rin."_

' _Sampai jumpa di rumah'_?!

.

.

.

Ah, itu tidak mungkin.

"Hey Rin, kenapa kamu bengong disitu? Sini cepat bantu aku memasak untuk dinner."

"L-len?! Hah?! Kenapa kamu disini?!" kataku kaget.

"Loh, bukannya aku udah bilang kita akan ketemu lagi dirumah?" kata Len dengan muka polosnya yang minta kutendang itu.

"Hey! Jelaskan semuanya shota! Kenapa kau ada dirumahku?! Kenapa kau ada didapurku?! Kena- Shota! Kau mendengarku?!" teriakku kesal melihat Len yang memainkan smartphonenya.

"Ini, biar Oji-san yang menjelaskan semuanya." Kata Len sambil menyerahkan smartphonenya.

" _Moshi-moshi? Rin-chan?"_

"Ah iya. Ini aku. Sebenernya apa yang terjadi disini Otou-sama?"

" _Aku meminta pertolongan Len-kun untuk mendisiplinkanmu. Kebetulan dia anak dari teman Otou-sama. Oh ya,Otou-sama dan Oka-sama pindah mansion."_

"A-apa?! Pindah? Kenapa Otou-sama tidak mengajakku?"

" _Kau akan tinggal di mansion lama bersama Len. Semua maid dan butler , otou-sama bawa ke mansion baru. Sebenernya otou-sama tidak ingin membawa semua sih. Tapi Len-kun bilang dia tidak membutuhkan mereka. Jadi otou-sama membawa semuanya. Semua mobil juga otou-sama bawa kecuali mobil pribadimu yang masih ada di garasi itu."_

"T-tunggu! Kenapa harus Len yang mendisiplinkanku?!"

" _Haa.. apa kau tidak sadar Rin-chan? Semua orang yang otou-sama suruh untuk mendisiplinkan kamu itu belum sampai 1 hari saja sudah mengundurkan diri. Oh ya satu lagi, Len akan menjadi calon tunanganmu loh."_

"A-apa otou-sama tidak tau bagaimana hubunganku dengan dia disekolah?!" kataku yang mulai kesal.

" _Aku sudah tau. Len-kun menceritakan semuanya. Tapi dia tidak keberatan kok jadi pendisiplin kamu."_

"Ha-hah?! Dia bersedia?!" kataku sambil memberikan tatapan tajam ke Len yang berdiri dihadapanku.

" _Oh ya, kamu gak boleh ke mansion baru sampai kamu tunangan sama akan bertemu lagi saat pesta tunanganmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Huhu Otou-sama dan Oka-sama akan merindukan kamu Rin-cha-"_

Aku putus panggilan Otou-sama dan memberikan (baca : melempar) smartphone itu ke Len.

"Aku ngantuk. Mau tidur." Kataku dingin.

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan Rin? Apa mau kubawakan ke kamarmu?"

"Tidak perlu shota! Aku tidak lapar." Kataku ketus.

"Oke, aku akan menemanimu makan dikamarmu nanti Rin-chan.~" Kata Len dengan nada menjijikan.

Aku tidak membalas ucapan bodohnya itu dan langsung kekamarku.

Banyak hal yang terjadi dan itu membuat kepalaku pusing-

Haah.. kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?

 **Len POV**

Hmm, sepertinya dia benar-benar tertekan.

Sudahlah nanti dia juga terbiasa.

Sekarang aku masak dulu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku membawa makanan yang kumasak kekamar Rin.

KREEK (?)

Ah dia benar-benar tidur nyenyak ternyata.

Kalau saja dia lebih feminim pasti banyak laki-laki yang mengincarnya.

Wajahnya benar-benar cantik kalau lagi tidur.

"Rin, kau benar-benar berbahaya." Gumamku.

Aku meletakkan makanan Rin dikamarnya dan keluar untuk menonton TV.

 **Normal POV**

Dikamar Rin

"Engh? Baunya enak." Kata Rin sambil melihat kearah meja belajarnya.

Disana sudah terdapat 1 piring nasi, 1 mangkok sup hangat dan 1 gelas air putih.

"Dia benar-benar memasaknya untukku." Gumam Rin sambil duduk dimeja belajarnya itu.

Setelah Rin selesai memakan masakan Len itu, dia membawa piring dan gelas kotor itu keluar kamar.

"Len?" panggil Rin pelan saat melihat Len yang asyik mengubah channel TV.

Len yang mendengar panggilan itu langsung menenggok sang pemanggil dan tersenyum.

"Rin, letakkan itu didapur dan duduklah disini." Kata Len sambil menepuk sofa sebelahnya.

"Tanpa dibilang pun aku akan melakukannya. Dan jangan main asal memerintahku!" kata Rin ketus.

Len hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi perkataan Rin itu dan mulai memfokuskan matanya ke TV.

Rin yang melihat tingkah Len itu hanya mengendus dan pergi kedapur.

.

* * *

.

Setelah selesai meletakkan dan mencuci piring dan gelas kotor itu, Rin duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang TV itu.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menjadi ketua The Devils, Rin?" tanya Len yang masih memfokuskan matanya ke TV.

"Tujuan ya.. Sebenarnya aku cuma mau menghajar orang-orang yang meledekku, temanku dan sekolah kita, Len. Kau tau kan? Sekolah itu-"

"Milik pamanmu, bukan? Tentu saja aku tau. Semua murid mengetahui hal itu Rin. Tapi apa kamu tau dampak dari perbuatanmu itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tau Len. Tapi sebenarnya masih ada alasan lain kenapa aku berbuat begitu." Kata Rin sambil membenamkan mukanya di lututnya.

"Alasan lain?" tanya Len yang memalingkan wajahnya ke TV dan menghadap ke Rin.

"Hmm, aku ingin otou-sama dan oka-sama memperhatikanku. Mereka selalu bilang kalau mereka mencintaiku tapi aku tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang mereka. Dari kecil aku selalu di urus oleh Maid. Aku bahkan sampai ketiduran di sofa waktu menunggu mereka pulang." Kata Rin yang mulai terbuka ke Len.

"Orang tuaku juga bekerja tapi berbeda denganmu. Aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik agar diperhatikan mereka. Caramu memang salah tapi, tanpamu mungkin sekolah kita tidak akan setentram ini." Kata Len sambil mengelus kepala Rin.

Rin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dilututnya agar tidak ketahuan kalau wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kepala sekolah meminta kita untuk merahasiakan pertunangan kita ini." Kata Len sambil berdiri dan berjalan kekamar, meninggalkan Rin yang masih memeluk lututnya.

" _Baka Angel_." Gumam Rin yang masih memerah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Rin, bangun!" teriak Len di depan pintu Rin.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Rin, aku masuk ya?!" tanya Len dengan suara yang lebih dikeraskan.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Len mencoba masuk kekamar Rin dan melihat Rin masih tertidur pulas.

Muncul perempatan siku dikepala Len.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TIDUR TERUS RIN KAMINE?!" Teriak Len kesal sambil menarik selimut dan bantal jeruk (?) yang dipeluk Rin itu.

"Egh, kembalikan jerukku." Kata Rin sambil menarik-narik tangan Len.

"Tidak mau! Cepat bangun, nanti kita terlambat." Kata Len yang mulai risih dengan sikap Rin.

"Aku bilang KEMBALIKANNN!" teriak Rin sambil menarik tangan Len lebih keras.

Karena kaget dengan teriakan Rin yang super cempreng itu (?) , Len kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Rin.

Tanpa disangka, seseorang yang bersandar dibibir pintu kamar Rin dan melihat semua kejadiannya itu tersenyum miring.

"Wah, kalian benar-benar romantis ya."

"EH?! OKA-SAMA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

Hai hai halo minna-san~

Hayo tebak itu emak siapa /?

Sorry gak bisa update kilat x3

Thanks buat yang uda Review n Fav ~~

Saia memutuskan untuk memanjangkan fanfic ini xD

Oke, sekian~

Bayy ^o^


	3. Chapter 2

"Aku bilang KEMBALIKANNN!" teriak Rin sambil menarik tangan Len lebih keras.

Karena kaget dengan teriakan Rin yang super cempreng itu (?) , Len kehilangan keseimbangan dan-

BRUKK

\- jatuh menimpa Rin.

Tanpa disangka, seseorang yang bersandar dibibir pintu kamar Rin dan melihat semua kejadiannya itu tersenyum miring.

"Wah, kalian benar-benar romantis ya."

"EH?! OKA-SAMA?!"

* * *

Desclaimer :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

The Angels and The Devils story © Megumi Claire

.

Rated : T

.

[[Ralat : Tei diganti Akaito]]

.

Warning :

Typo, Alur kecepetan pake banget, Bahasa labil (?)

Summary :

Rin Kamine, ketua kelompok berandalan yang biasa disebut The Devils dan Len Kagamine, ketua OSIS dari kelompok OSIS yang biasa disebut The Angels. Apa jadinya kalau orang tua Rin meminta tolong Len untuk mendisiplinkan Rin sekaligus menjadi calon tunangan Rin dan tinggal satu rumah dengan Rin? RnR?

* * *

~ Chap. 2 : Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini ? ~

* * *

"Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu? Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengunjugimu dan calon menantuku?"

"L-Len? Bisa kau berdiri sekarang? Tubuhmu berat tahu!" kata Rin sambil mendorong tubuh Len menjauh darinya.

Wajah Rin sudah memerah sepenuhnya akibat kejadian tak terduga tadi.

Len yang sepertinya baru sadar dengan posisi mereka ini, langsung bangun dan menghampiri wanita yang bersandar dibibir pintu kamar Rin.

"Oka-sama, ayo kita bicara diluar. Dan Rin cepat mandi. Nanti kita terlambat masuk sekolah." Kata Len.

"Oke Len~ Sampai jumpa di meja makan Rin-chan." Kata perempuan yang dipanggil Oka-sama oleh Len itu.

 **Rin POV**

"Huftt.. Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang tadi?! Pisang bodoh itu harus bertanggung jawab kalau sampai aku terkena penyakit jantung!" kataku sambil memeluk erat bantal jerukku.

Sudahlah lebih baik aku mandi dan bersiap sekarang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah selesai bersiap, aku keluar dari kamarku dan berniat turun kebawah menemui Len dan ibunya, tetapi kuurungkan niatku saat mendengar percakapan mereka yang serius dan sepertinya tidak bisa diganggu itu.

"Iya, jadi bulan depan kamu harus pulang ke mansion."

"Begitu yaa.. Jujur saja sebenarnya aku juga kangen sama dia. Akan aku usahakan untuk menyelesaikan misiku dalam 1 bulan ini dan kembali ke mansion, Oka-sama."

Misi?

Sebenernya misi apa yang diberikan Otou-sama kepada Len itu?

"Baguslah kalau begitu Len. Oh ya, mungkin sekarang Rin sudah selesai. Kau bisa menjemputnya? Sarapannya nanti keburu dingin."

.

.

WAH! GAWAT!

Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

Langsung turun?

Nanti ketahuan!

Kalo masuk kamar lagi?

Apa masih sempat?!

Kami-sama tolong aku!

 **Len POV**

Aku tahu

Aku tahu Rin menguping pembicaraanku tadi.

Kenapa aku tahu?

BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK TAHU?!

Dia kelihatan banget kalo lagi bersembunyi!

Pita besarnya itu membuat aku harus menahan tawa didepan Oka-sama.

Dinding pembatas balkon disekitar tangga memang dibuat pendek agar yang diatas bisa melihat kebawah.

Tapi untung saja Oka-sama tidak melihatnya karena dia duduk membelakangi tangga.

.

* * *

.

Aku segera naik tangga untuk memanggil Rin turun.

Tapi-

.

.

.

.

Huh?

Sepertinya dia sedang kebingungan?

Bagaimana aku tahu? Itu loh, pitanya bergerak gelisah.

Aku menghampiri Rin yang masih berjongkok didinding sebelah tangga.

Setelah sampai disana, aku berjongkok dibelakangnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Kau.. menguping ya, Rin?" bisikku.

"KYAA! MAU APA KAU LEN KAGAMINE?!" teriak Rin sambil menjauh dariku.

"Ada apa Len?! Apa Rin-chan baik-baik saja?!" teriak Oka-sama gelisah dari bawah.

Tsk, rencanaku jadi berantakan karena teriakan putri jeruk itu.

"Hey kau! Ayo turun. Oka-sama sudah memanggil." Kataku pada Rin.

Rin hanya mengangguk dan turun menemui Oka-sama.

"Kenapa kau teriak Rin-chan?" tanya Oka-sama.

"Eh?! T-tidak apa. Aku hanya melihat hantu saja." Kata Rin sambil memberikan tatapan sebal kepadaku.

Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak terima!

Siapa sih yang terima kalau dipanggil hantu oleh calon istrinya sendiri?!

"Err, kalau begitu kita mulai saja sarapannya. Sebentar lagi Rin dan aku harus pergi ke sekolah." Kataku.

Oka-sama mengangguk sedangkan Rin hanya memulai makannya tanpa berkata apapun.

Setelah sarapan _awkward_ (?) itu selesai, Rin dan aku berpamitan dengan Oka-sama.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Dihalaman depan manshion.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" teriak Rin yang selalu membuat kuping Len hampir pecah.

"Ku bilang, aku akan mengantarmu sekalian ke sekolah." Kata Len untuk kesekian kalinya.

"APA KA-"

"RIN! AKAN KUBUNGKAM MULUTMU KALAU MENGATAKANNYA LAGI!" teriak Len yang sudah kesal.

Rin melongo mendengarnya.

"Apa katanya?! Membungkam mulutku?! Apa maksudnya itu-" Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk kedua pipinya dengan tangannya saat pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya.

"Hm? Kenapa mukamu merah Rin?" tanya Len heran sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"E-EH?! A-apa maksudmu Len?" kata Rin gelisah ketika mengetahui Len berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hey? Kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya Len sambil menempelkan jidatnya dengan jidat Rin.

"T-t-tidak! Kamu ini bicara apa sih Len?!" tanya Rin sambil mendorong Len menjauh darinya.

"Gak, aku hanya khawatir padamu saja kok." Kata Len ketus.

Rin bisa melihat sekilas semburat merah di pipi Len. Melihat itu, wajah Rin semakin memanas.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Kedudanya sedang dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Pasangan ini memang kelewat bodoh dan polos /slap/

"S-sudahlah, ayo masuk mobil." Kata Len memecah keheningan.

Tanpa berkata apapun Rin segera masuk ke mobil Len.

Tapi-

"HEY! Kau kira aku supirmu?! Duduk didepan dong." Protes Len setelah mengetahui Rin duduk di belakang Len.

Sambil menggerutu, Rin pindah ke depan dan duduk disebelah Len.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di Sekolah

Len memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkiran lalu turun diikuti dengan Rin.

Mereka berjalan ke gedung sekolah, tapi ada yang aneh-

.

Ya, Len merasa risih karena Rin menjaga jarak sekitar 1 meter dengannya.

Karena sebal melihatnya,

Len langsung menarik tangan Rin dan memegang pinggang Rin, lalu berjalan dengan santai disekitar lorong sekolah tanpa risih melihat tatapan-tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya.

Sedangkan Rin yang ditarik 'paksa' oleh Len masih berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari tangan Len walaupun itu merupakan usaha yang sia-sia saja.

"Sialan kau Len! Sebenernya mau dia itu apa sih?! Apa dia gak sadar sama aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan oleh fans maniaknya itu?! Arghhh kenapa aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan tangannya ini?!" gerutu Rin dalam hati sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Len yang masih memegang pinggang Rin erat.

Rin menghela napas saat ia sudah sampai di kelasnya dan Len menarik tangannya dari pinggang Rin.

Dengan seringai di wajah shota nya itu, Len menghampiri Rin dan mengecup singkat pipinya lalu berjalan melewati Rin sambil berbisik tepat ditelinga Rin, "Aku menang."

Wajah Rin memerah dan memasuki kelasnya sambil menggerutu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari sekelilingnya yang menonton kejadian itu.

.

.

Di dalam kelas.

Rin berjalan dengan santai menuju ke kelas tapi-

langkah Rin terhenti saat melihat teman-temannya The Devils.

"Rin-chan, bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?"

DEG!

"Kami-sama bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini?!" gerutu Rin dalam hati.

"Rin, kami menunggu jawabanmu."

"Ne, apa kamu benar-benar berpacaran dengan Len?"

.

.

.

"Apa kau lupa posisimu sebagai ketua The Devils, Rin?"

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

Helloww minna-sama!

Sudah lama aku gak nerusin fanfic ini xD

Makasih ya buat Review sama Fav nya! n_n aku senang membaca komentar kalian tentang fanfic-ku~

Untuk Furusawa Aika, makasih ya.. kalo kamu gak kasih tau aku pasti gak sadar xD

Untuk shianata55, iya lagi usaha manjangin ini wkwkw

Maap gak bisa update kilat- karena banyak pr jadi gak sempet lanjutin hehe...

Sekian dulu ya.. bayy


	4. Chapter 3

"Kami-sama bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini?!" gerutu Rin dalam hati.

"Rin, kami menunggu jawabanmu."

"Ne, apa kamu benar-benar berpacaran dengan Len?"

.

.

.

"Apa kau lupa posisimu sebagai ketua The Devils, Rin?"

* * *

Desclaimer :

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

The Angels and The Devils story © Megumi Claire

.

Rated : T

.

Warning :

Typo, Alur kecepetan pake banget, Bahasa labil (?)

Summary :

Rin Kamine, ketua kelompok berandalan yang biasa disebut The Devils dan Len Kagamine, ketua OSIS dari kelompok OSIS yang biasa disebut The Angels. Apa jadinya kalau orang tua Rin meminta tolong Len untuk mendisiplinkan Rin sekaligus menjadi calon tunangan Rin dan tinggal satu rumah dengan Rin? RnR?

* * *

~ Chap. 3 : Perpustakaan ~

* * *

KRINGG

Bel surga berbunyi, tanda bagi para siswa untuk mengisi batre otaknya yang sudah lowbat.

.

Bel ini

.

.

biasa disebut

oleh guru-guru sebagai

.

.

.

.

bel istirahat /dilindes

"Berdiri!" teriak ketua kelas saat melihat guru yang mengajar di kelas itu bersiap untuk keluar.

"Terima kasih sensei" kata (teriak) semua murid yang ada di kelas itu.

Kaito segera menghampiri Rin yang sepertinya sudah bersiap untuk pergi itu.

"Rin, kau tidak lupa ucapan kita tadi pagi kan?" kata Kaito santai.

Rin hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan.

"Hmm, bagus kalau begitu. Bisa kita pergi sekarang Kai?" kata Mayu yang menghampiri mereka.

Kaito menggangguk dan berjalan menyusuri lorong diikuti dengan teman The Devils lainnya termasuk Rin Kamine yang merupakan 'ketua' nya.

Rin merasa gugup karena situasi dan aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka saat sudah sampai di atap gedung.

Memang awalnya Rin yang memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka saat istirahat nanti, tetapi Rin masih belum cukup siap untuk melakukannya.

"Ne, kenapa kalian begitu mempermasalahkan hubunganku dengan Len?" tanya Rin.

"Awalnya aku masih tidak percaya kalau cerita dongeng bisa menjadi kenyataan-" kata Akaito (Maaf tapi sebelumnya nama Akaito adalah Tei. Karena kesalahan author yang baka ini :v nama Tei diganti Akaito) sambil menghampiri Rin.

"-tetapi sekarang aku sedikit percaya kalau dongeng itu bisa terjadi di dunia nyata." Lanjut Akaito dengan bahasa isyarat yang sama sekali tidak berkelas itu /plak

"'Ketua The Angels dan Ketua The Devils ternyata saling mencintai' kalau kalimat ini tertempel di papan madding, kira-kira apa reaksi murid-murid di sekolah ini ya?" kata Mayu dengan porse berfikirnya.

"Aku rasa kalian terlalu berlebihan. Hubungan mereka tidak begitu kok, ya kan Rin?" tanya Kaito ragu.

"Memang benar malaikat dan iblis tidak mungkin saling bersatu, Akaito. Aku juga tidak menaruh perasaan khusus kepada Len." Kata Rin sweatdrop.

"Tidak itu berarti belum. Dan belum berarti nanti aatau bukan sekarang." Kata Akaito santai.

"Hey, jangan gunakan bahasa yang rumit dong Akaito! Yang mengerti ucapanmu cuma Rin doang tau!" kata Kaito mengeluh. [Sebenarnya gak rumit sih cuma Kaitonya aja yang bodoh /slap/]

Memang Rin dan Akaito adalah yang paling pintar dikelompok ini. Akaito pintar dalam bahasa, dan sastra sedangkan Rin, tidak perlu diberitahu lagi karena dia hampir menyamai Len disemua mata pelajaran.

"Kaunya saja yang terlalu bodoh." Kata Mayu singkat.

"Mayu, aku tau kamu juga tidak mengerti kan?" tanya Rin.

Mayu hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka karena malu.

Akaito tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Mayu yang menurutnya manis itu.

"Setidaknya aku bisa mencairkan suasana." Kata Rin dalam hati.

"Rin, sebenarnya kami tidak keberatan kalau kamu punya persoalan yang serius dengan Len. Kami hanya takut kamu diapa-apakan oleh fans maniak nya Len itu." Kata Kaito sambil menghela napas

"Kai, apa kau lupa siapa aku?" tanya Rin.

"Um, Rin Kamine anak maniak jeruk yang memiliki ketinggian dibawah rata-rata-"

BLETAK

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh! Lagipula apa maksudnya 'memiliki ketinggian dibawah rata-rata'?!" teriak Rin sambil menjitak kepala Kaito.

Kaito hanya bisa meringis karena mendapat jitakan cinta dari perempuan yang disukainya.

Kaito memang menyukai Rin-

Menurutnya, Rin adalah perempuan yang tsundere yang memiliki fisik yang kuat dan hati yang lembut. Maka dari itu ia bertekad untuk menjaga dan menemani Rin disaat susah maupun senang. [Wedee boleh juga lu kaii~ /Diem lu thor -_-]

"Rin, walaupun kamu ketua The Devils, kamu tidak akan sanggup menghadapi semua fans Len sendirian." Kata Mayu.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu mengatakan yang sebenarnya kesemua fans Len supaya tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman?" saran Akaito

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Rin

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku Rin." Kata seseorang yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

 **RIN POV**

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku Rin."

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.

Tapi masa iya sih dia itu Ri-

"AH! Rinto?! Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Kai histeris.

Baka.

Satu kata itu yang cocok untuknya.

"Kebetulan memang sebelum kalian datang kesini aku sedang tidur dibelakang gedung dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian." Kata Rinto menjelaskan.

"A-ano Nii-"

"Rin-chan, kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Serahkan ini padaku." potong Rinto

Lagi-lagi aku menyusahkan Rinto-nii.

Sebenernya aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri.

Tanpa harus campur tangan Rinto-nii.

Dulu aku sangat akrab dengan Rinto-nii tapi semenjak Rinto-nii pergi selama 2 tahun, aku jadi merasa canggung berbicara dengannya.

Kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini sih..

"Rin, ayo kembali kekelas. Bel sudah berbunyi."

Aku bahkan tidak mendengar suara bel berbunyi.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

 **Normal POV**

Didalam kelas

"Selamat siang anak-anak."

"Selamat siang, Sensei."

[kebalik harusnya /slap]

"Karena sebentar lagi kalian ujian sejarah dan saya malas mengadakan perbaikan – gurunya males /slap - , belum lagi anak-anak dikelas ini merupakan kelas yang –uhuk- terendah, saya akan mengadakan tutor sebaya. Yang mengikuti tutor kali ini adalah Shion Kaito, yang kebetulan ulangannya mendapat nilai terendah, dan guru tutornya adalah Kamine Rin. Kalian berdua boleh ke perpustakaan untuk mulai tutornya."

Setelah sensei berkata demikian, Rin dan Kaito segera pergi ke perpustakaan.

Lumayan, bisa tidur di perpus-

"Rin, apa kamu benar-benar mau ngajarin aku?" tanya Kaito

"Gak mungkin lah, aku bersedia ke perpustakaan karena aku mau tidur- capek tau denger ocehan guru itu." Kata Rin.

Kaito tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Di perpustakaan

"Meitoo, cepat bangun."

"Egh, sebentar lagi-"

.

.

"MEITO KALAU KAMU TIDAK BANGUN DALAM HITUNGAN KETIGA-"

BRAKK

"Ups-"

"Uuh, kenapa berisik sekali?" tanya Meito yang masih setengah sadar /?

"Gimana gak berisik- kan pembuat ulahnya si Kamine preman sekolah-" kata cowok shota /plak/ yang berteriak tadi.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT PREMAN ITU, PISANG?!" teriak Rin yang ternyata biang keladi dari suara berisik tadi.

"YA SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN KAMU, JERUK!" balas Len yang sedari tadi membangunkan Meito itu.

"Sudahlah, ini kita diperpustakaan loh." Kata Meito.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku yang membuka pintunya tadi-" kata Kaito.

"Tadi pintunya macet jadi bukanya harus memakai 'sedikit' tenaga." Kata Rin santai.

"Jadi Len, kenapa kamu kesini?" kata Meito yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya itu.

"Oh iya, aku disuruh sensei untuk mengajarimu matematika." Kata Len yang sepertinya baru sadar tujuannya ke perpustakaan.

"Ah! Kebetulan banget. Aku juga mau diajarin sejarah sama Rin. Apa kita boleh gabung, Meito?" tanya Kaito yang mulai sksd itu.

"AP-"

"Boleh kok." Kata Meito singkat saat melihat reaksi Len dan Rin yang sepertinya ingin menolak ajakan Kaito.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau gabung dengan bocah shota itu!" protes Rin.

"Siapa juga yang mau sama maniak jeruk sepertimu! Dan lagi, aku tidak shota! Aku ini tamvan!" balas Len. /slap/

"Tamvan dari mana?! Kaca dirumahmu sudah pecah semua ya?!"

"Memang! Sekarang, kaca dirumahku sudah kuganti dengan kaca yang kuat melihat sinar ketampananku!"

"Ha-"

"KALIAN BERISIK!"

Yep, perdebatan itu dihentikan dengan teriakan guru perpustakaan yang sedari tadi menahan emosinya mendengar perdebatan tidak berguna itu (?)

Meito dan Kaito sedari tadi sudah sibuk mencari buku, mengabaikan Rin dan Len yang –tadi- sedang adu mulut.

"Len itu kenapa sih?! Dirumah dia sok baik sama aku, tadi pagi dia sok romantis- sekarang dia jadi menyebalkan lagi! Apa jangan-jangan dia berkepribadian ganda?!" gerutu Rin dalam hati sambil mendengus sebal.

"Kenapa mengerjai Rin terasa begitu menyenangkan ya?" Kata Len dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

Meito yang kebetulan melihat reaksi Rin dan Len itu tersenyum geli, "pasangan bodoh", katanya pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Meito?" tanya Kaito.

Meito menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda itu.

Kaito hanya memandang bingung Meito yang tingkahnya mulai aneh itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Halo reader~

Gomen updatenya lama-

Di chapter selanjutnya akan banyak adegan yang ehem-romantis–ehem loh

Stay read terus ya!

Oh ya, thanks buat review, fav, dan follownya!


End file.
